


Ivory House and Narrow Bed

by MrShadow



Series: Two against the world [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Mycroft Holmes, Dark Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Pining Sherlock, Possessive Behavior
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrShadow/pseuds/MrShadow
Summary: 在他的眼中，他仍旧是那个无力面对整个世界的孩子，所以他想把能给的一切都给他。但他不知道，他被憎恨着的，正是这一点。正如他不知道，他被爱着的，也正包含这一点。





	Ivory House and Narrow Bed

**Author's Note:**

> 警告，请务必看完警告再继续。我只想满足下自己的臆想，都在瞎写，OOC警告x3。以及，这大概，只是一辆车，但我真的不擅长写车。Sherlock黑化，还挺严重（？）。其实是双箭头，但看着像单箭头。

Sherlock对于眼泪有种特殊的迷恋。那弱碱性的，无色透明的，含有98.2%水分的液体，先是夹在下眼睑和蓝灰色虹膜下缘的中间，反射出一条亮色的弧，再随着泪腺分泌物的逐渐增多，被推挤到淡色的下睫毛上。通过眼睛闭合的动作和重力的引导，它滑过下眼眶的细纹，滑过不明显的颧骨和柔软的脸颊，最终停留在看不出棱角的下颌，或是继续顺着下巴柔和的弧度，滑落到白皙的脖颈。

他有时会用舌尖去舔舐那微凉的液体，将它慢慢地卷到嘴中，用分析不同烟草种类时的认真，去对待在味蕾上绽开的咸涩。那味道完全不同于血液的甜腥，不同于夹杂在其中的浓烈铁锈味。但它明明就是那奔涌全身的液体的产物——那温热又鲜艳的液体，被隐藏在上眼眶中的精密仪器，加工成如今这种透明又冰冷的模样。

这也恰恰是Sherlock迷恋眼泪的原因：它连接着血脉，却丢弃了血液的全部特性。对他来说，他既希望从眼泪中得到伤害的快感来平衡失调的内心，同时又希望被那与自身同源的液体慰藉。

哦，是的，与自身同源。Sherlock Holmes对于眼泪的特殊迷恋还有一个必不可少的前提，那就是这透明的液体只能来自于他的死敌——他的哥哥Mycroft Holmes。

Sherlock疯狂地迷恋Mycroft的泪水，因为这是他唯一确定的，唯一能抓在手里的真实。在一尘不染的三件套之下，在顽固坚硬的公式化笑容之中，在那些真真假假、分辨不清的问候与责备里，只有这种在床笫间才能看见的生理性液体，才能令Sherlock感到安心，才能让他知道，在他面前的人不再是冰冷的大英政府“小职员”，不再是高高在上、宛若神明的天才兄长。他只是Mycroft，只是他扭曲地爱着却又得不到同等感情的Mycroft，只是他深深地恨着却又不能真的去伤害的Mycroft。

就像现在这样。

Sherlock看着Mycroft忍耐地闭上那双虹膜比他更冷的眼睛，剔透的液体一半挂在纤细的下睫毛上，随着合眼的动作与上睫毛粘成一片，一半顺着皮肤滑落，延展出一道水痕，停滞在脸颊表面。于是他停下右手的动作，将手指抽离对方的身体，然后俯身上前，用还残留着体温和肌肉收绞触感的指尖，抹去那微凉的水滴。他将那根手指放进嘴里，吮了一下，紧接着又咬了一口，去感受那真实的疼痛。他低下头，用舌尖去触碰对方脸上还未干涸的痕迹，他在接触的那刻感受到对方身体的微小颤抖。他小心翼翼地，慢条斯理地由下至上，像是在追踪一条难寻的线索，而当他终于找到线索的源头，舔上那仍在渗出液体的眼角时，他听到一声半带叹息的呻吟。

“Sherly……”那人这么叫他，语气一如他小时候每次犯了什么错，又不知悔改时的无奈。他突然感到了恨意，一种想要伤害对方，逼着对方流出更多泪水的恨意。也许，其实他是想让那人流血。Sherlock抬起头，舔了舔有些干燥的嘴唇，然后将手抵在对方直肠的入口，猛地插入了两根手指。他听到Mycroft抑制着的一声闷哼，他知道对方下唇的内部现在一定已经留下了牙齿的印痕。

Sherlock想用自己的舌头去抚平那道痕迹，但他没有。他的两根手指埋在对方的体内，只稍微地转动了一下，就没有了动作。虽然并没有对对方的身体造成什么伤害，疼痛也已然消散，但Mycroft的全身依旧紧绷着。他的哥哥总是怕疼，只有在他的面前才不会刻意地掩饰。Sherlock能想象出那些在对方身上轮廓不太明显的肌肉的运动，它们有的收缩着团在一起，有的又拉伸成一条直带。他又低下头去，轻轻地咬上对方的耳垂，夹在齿间轻磨。他觉得在这一刻自己变成了某种动物，他很想用力地一下子咬下去，咬到对方流血，却又不想在那么明显的地方留下痕迹。如果真的做了，Mycroft一定会为难。他这么想着，有些惊讶于在这种时候，他还能想到这一点。

“说你爱我，Mycroft。”Sherlock依旧咬着对方的耳垂，含糊地说道。他知道就算再模糊，对方也依旧能够知道他想要什么，因为他每次要的东西都一样。Sherlock从未对Mycroft说过爱他，却每次都要求对方一遍一遍地对他说。他知道他的哥哥绝不会拒绝他，就像没能拒绝他一次次地索取性事那样。所以他耐心地等待着，等待着那个已经听到过一百九十三遍，马上就要记成一百九十四次的句子。

“我爱你，Brother Mine。”随着这句话轻声滑出对方的喉咙，Sherlock将脸埋在Mycroft的肩窝，他带着一种满足的憎恨，颤抖着闭上了自己的双眼。

“我爱你，Brother Mine。”

Mycroft总是这样说，他从没叫过Sherlock的名字。于是Sherlock总能清醒地意识到，对方这么多次的轻易妥协，这么多次的无声默许，不过是一位经常游走在常理之外的兄长，对自己胞弟的一次又一次习惯性溺爱。也许Mycroft还曾窃喜，他那不懂事的弟弟，终于用另一种不会伤害自己身体的方式，暂时替代了那百分之七的溶液。可他永远都不会发现，那百分之七的溶液，原本应是求而不得的他的替身。

Sherlock知道，在Mycroft的眼中，他永远都是那个抢哥哥甜食，做错事会嫁祸到哥哥头上，撒过娇耍过赖，就为了躺在哥哥肚子上睡觉的小Sherly。他每次看向那与自己极为相像的眼眸时，看到的都不是真实的倒影，而是那个脑子比哥哥稍慢些，从而显得脆弱得不能承受整个世界的孩童。

所以，Mycroft从来都不能拒绝他的所求，即使是自己不甚擅长又有违人伦的性事；所以，Mycroft才给他想要的一切——只要身为哥哥的Mycroft拥有，只要身为“小职员”的Mycroft给得起。

也所以，Sherlock如此地憎恨Mycroft：憎恨他的纵容，憎恨他对他的没有底线，憎恨他给了他一切，却唯独没有他最想要的。

可那憎恨的源头又是欲望和爱。

是他现在都还没完全明白，却只凭着直觉与本性就要去索取的欲望和爱。

Sherlock突然想像小时候那样，把脸藏在Mycroft的肩头，伤心地哭泣。可他发现，除了仍旧有些颤抖的身体，他挤不出半滴泪水。

这时，他感到Mycroft的双手从枕头上抬起，然后慢慢地向他的头发靠近。那些似乎永远带着暖意的手指，试探性地接触上卷曲的发梢。对方停顿了片刻，才继续向下，以一种变扭的动作轻抚他的头。

Sherlock头一次在这种情况下默许了Mycroft这么做。他趴在对方身上，接受了对方的安慰，又变回了对方眼中的孩子、心中的孩子。他一动不动，甚至放慢了呼吸，只为专心地感受对方的每一个动作，安静得就像忘记了依然埋在对方的身体里的两根手指，也忘记了对方的双手正被他的领带绑在一起。

就在Sherlock想要抬起头的那一刻，对方的动作停止了。他起身对上了一双冷灰色的眼睛，那里的雾气已经开始消散，留下似乎能看透一切的目光与演绎不透的秘密。

不。这不对。这不是他要的Mycroft。

Sherlock有些慌乱，他猛地上前，开始撕咬对方的唇，他知道Mycroft总会在接吻的时候闭上眼睛。他的舌头没有遭到抵抗，于是他长驱直入，在对方的领地里探索掠夺。他舔过那些因个人爱好而饱受折磨的牙齿——哪些是好的，哪些是坏的，哪些是真的，哪些是假的，他对它们的了解甚至比对方的私人牙医还要更清楚；他找到对方下唇内部的那些新鲜咬痕，终于像之前想到却没做的那样，粗鲁又半带温柔地将它们延展抚平；他卷起对方的舌，利用力量与技巧迫使其与他的纠缠在一起，并按照心中的曲调，跳出一支风暴中的双人舞。

Sherlock慢慢地转移了他的重心，开始若有若无地扫过对方的上膛。那算得上柔和却又没有间断的微小刺激，使对方的肌肉绷紧，腰不断地向后弯起。Sherlock趁机转动那两根手指，将它们送进了更深的地方。他毫不费力就找到那个隐秘的突起，将手指覆在上面，没有立刻就按下。他听到Mycroft屏住呼吸，却又抑制不住急促地吸气。他收回自己的舌头，用唇在对方已被唾液润湿的相同部位上轻轻磨蹭，并向上弯起一个得意的弧度。他开始慢慢地，一点一点地，用手指去研磨那个紧贴着直肠壁的器官。

他满意地听到Mycroft的呻吟。先是闷哼，费力地从鼻腔中挤出一点声音，低沉到几乎听不见；紧接着，防线被一点一点瓦解，开始带上气音与断断续续的嘶哑；等到终于坚持不住的时候，就从喉咙里挤出一声被竭力制止、却终究没能控制住的叫喊。

对方只需一声就能让Sherlock浑身的血液燃烧得更加旺盛。那总是比世上任何一个地方都要喧嚣繁忙的大脑，如今只剩下单一的欲望，那是人类最原始、最根本的冲动。

Sherlock又伸入了一根手指。这次，他没等对方适应就开始抽插扩张，他的下体已经涨得发疼，他再也忍耐不了了。他迫切地需要进入对方的身体，然后在对方紧致又炙热的体内，找回自己逐渐丢失的理智。而与此同时，他却会想尽一切办法，使对方失去惯常的冷静，失去引以为傲的自制，也失去那永远高于常人的、与理性有关的一切。

他会让Mycroft失控，就像逼出对方眼泪那样地使他失控。没有什么比这个念头更能让Sherlock疯狂——他爱极了Mycroft的失控。

Sherlock第一次发现性事可以使人处于一种完全无法掌控的脆弱状态时，他兴奋极了。他脑中的第一个想法就是Mycroft。他终于找到了一种可以让对方将自己完完整整地暴露在他面前，又能使他顺理成章地将对方标记占有的方法。更不用说，在他的观察与理解里，性和爱总是差不太远的。

于是他设置了一个关于百分之七溶液与酒精的圈套，慢慢地看着Mycroft不知不觉地陷下去。他必须得说Mycroft有句话说错了。太在意不是什么优点，但Mycroft的太在意，永远都是Sherlock的优点。所以他才能知道原来对方也有泪水，所以他才能知道对方的泪水是那么的迷人，也所以他才能知道对方被逼到无路可走，只能放任自己在他的手中失控的时候，到底是什么样子。

Sherlock迫不及待地将手指抽出那已经扩张好的入口，将自己埋了进去。他发出了一声满足的叹息，并且没有漏掉Mycroft从喉咙里挤出来的几乎是带着同样情感的声音。他握上对方早已挺立起来，却一直无人照顾的下体，刻意用修建得圆润的指甲去骚刮那已经渗出液体的小孔。他听到对方发出了难耐的微小呻吟。

“说你爱我，Mycroft。”Sherlock特地俯身，在Mycroft的耳边说道。他伸出舌头去舔对方的耳廓，同时稍微加大了手上攥握的力气，就像是一种威胁。虽然他知道这种威胁并没有什么实际的效应，他所想要的不过是一种完全掌控的感觉，他享受这种可以威胁对方的时刻，即使只是一个他们共同塑造出的假象。

他抬起头，耐心地等待着对方调整好自己的呼吸。他看着对方终于再次睁开那双眼睛，那双又蒙上伦敦的雾气，似乎要流出泰晤士的河水的眼睛。他看着对方张嘴，一切都在他的脑中被放慢了十倍。首先是一个开口的元音，然后是被牙齿遮挡住的舌头的挑动，上齿轻触下唇，一个轻柔的吐气，最后以双唇向前聚拢为结束。

Sherlock就在这个时候开始了自己的挺动，也就在这个时候咬上了对方向前送的唇。他知道对方还没把那句话说完，但他永远都只想就听到这里。

他狠狠地将自己埋进对方的身体里，然后抽出，又狠狠地推进。他重复着这个动作，用力得可以带着对方的腰身一同起伏。与此同时，他的手也没有懈怠，配合着腰身的节奏，用对方的性器给乐曲加上了绝妙的揉弦。他用嘴将对方所有的呻吟都吞下，呼吸的声音听起来像是被阻塞了气管，仿佛下一秒就要窒息。他就这样将对方和自己都逼上那条不能回头的死路。

他看见Mycroft总是苍白的面颊开始浮上暖色，眼睛半睁半闭，已经不能很好的聚焦。源源不断的快感从他们连接的地方传来，从脊柱一直上升到大脑，再兴奋地传导到四肢百骸。他终于放开对方的唇，让那些颤抖着发出的呻吟同样颤抖着在空气中传播。Sherlock感到对方的身体越绷越紧，就像被拧紧的琴弦，他又加快了自己的动作，等着那个马上就要断裂的临界点。

他并没有等多长时间，就在那个临界点上，对方的腰猛地弹起，同时脖子向后仰去。但对方并没有迎来预想中的高潮，就在最后的时刻，Sherlock抓准时机，堵住了发泄的洞口。

他总是能抓住最好的时机。Sherlock的嘴角勾起一个恶劣的笑，他特意在下一次的冲刺中重重地去顶对方的前列腺，而又在再下次的时候完全忽视掉那个地方。他听见对方在有些拔高的呻吟中断断续续地叫他Sherly，语气像极了请求。对方的身体在他的身下不停地颤抖扭动，似乎想要摆脱他的掌控，但只是徒劳的挣扎。

“说爱我。”Sherlock每挺进一次，就命令一次。可他却从来都没有耐心去等待对反的回答，他将对方发出的所有声音都冲撞得支离破碎，然后将这些碎片收集起来逐渐堆垒起自己的高潮。

就在他去舔Mycroft流下的生理性泪水时，他达到了顶点，射在了对方体内。白色的烟花在他的头脑中炸裂开来，驱走了脑中的一切。他放开了给对方设下的禁制，就在他射完的时候，他感到对方也迎来了迟到的高潮。

释放完的Sherlock趴在Mycroft的身上，他仍旧埋在对方的身体里，不愿离开，好像凭借着这种方式他就能和对方永远地融为一体。

但他们没有，他们不能。就在他们分别降生到这个世界上的时候，他们就已经失去了成为整体的机会。

Sherlock突然感觉到那种释放之后、扑面而来的巨大空虚，它们在他放空大脑的时候趁虚而入，然后在他清醒的时候将他吞噬。

他身下就是Mycroft温暖的身体，但他却只感到冰冷。他将头枕在对方的胸口，去计数那还未平息的心跳。他的双手环抱住着对方，他又想像小时候那样哭泣。

“Mycroft，”片刻之后，Sherlock突然开口，声音带着些嘶哑哽咽，他对对方说：“我恨你。”

“我恨你。”他又这么说了一遍，声音低沉，几乎让人听不见。

“我恨你。”当他第三遍的时候，他感到了一种比空虚还要让人沮丧的绝望。他开始不断地低声重复这三个词，以自己最快的语速。那听起来真像是一句诅咒，一个同时加诸在他们的姓氏与身体上的诅咒。

Mycroft依然保持着他的沉默，Sherlock知道对方在逐渐地找回自己，找回那个被他亲手赶走的Mycroft。

他感到对方的双手再次靠近他的头发。他没有抬头，但用双手摸索着帮对方解开了依然捆绑着的领带。对方的双手重获自由，那温暖又温柔的手指轻轻地插进了他的卷发，抚摸几下之后，向下滑落到他的背，他的腰，最后把他揽入一个宽松的怀抱。

“睡吧，Sherly。”他听到对方轻声说，胸腔的震动使他的耳朵有些发痒。

Sherlock突然就安静下来，不仅停止了似乎无休无止的念叨，而且真的感受到了一种浓稠的困意，好像被Mycroft说出口的那句话是什么神奇的咒语，使他突然就忘记了恨意，消除了空虚，疲乏得再也无力去理会什么绝望。

于是，Sherlock也就真的睡着了。

他做了一个梦：梦中有他，有Mycroft，还有很多很多句与Sherlock相连的我爱你。

但等他醒来，他只在那张床上发现了自己，还有那条已经有些褶皱变形的领带。

他将那领带放在鼻子下面，发现上面已经没有了Mycroft的味道。


End file.
